The Twin Karmas
by glitchthehedgehog123
Summary: Twins Alfred and Lyndis live a good life in Vault 101, but when their father leaves the Vault, they are forced out and must now brave the terrors of the wasteland, watch as one leads a path of hope and freedom while the other leads a path of evil and terror.
1. The Wanderers are born!

Prolouge, Part 1: The Wanderers are born

It was the year 2258 and two caucasian children had just been born, fraternal twins. according to gene projection, the boy would have unsettling hair, a small goatee and blue eyes, and the girl would also have unsettling hair and have hazel eyes.  
The father of the two was so proud, he wondered what the would grow up to be like.  
"Oh they like just like you and me James!" said the mother "I know honey, but what should we name them?"said the father, James.  
"What do you think of Alfred and Lyndis?"  
" Those names sound perfect! Now I wonder what you two will grow up to be li-"  
"James!" the mother cried out in pain.  
"What's wrong! Oh no! she's suffering from cardiac arrest! Dr. Li bring me the defibulator, Now Breath!''... 


	2. Birthday Surprise!

Before we begin, I just wanted to point out that these prologues well be short because they're based off the first three qeusts of the game, which are short. expect the actual chapters to be longer. PS I Skipped the baby one.

Prologue, Part 2: 10 years later

"Suprise!""you turned the lights on too fast, you blinded the poor kids."  
"What did you two thing of my suprise, I bet I really suprised you didn't I!" Asked a hispanic girl with black hair and a pony tail.  
"Yeah we were really suprised!" exclaimed Alfred, who had just turned 10 "We didn't see it coming! isn't that right, Lyn!" The now 10 year old boy asked "You call this a suprise? asked Lyndis, who also had just turned 10 years old, "I expected more out of you Amata, and who invited Butch! I don't remember being friends with him!"  
"Hey I didn't want to invite Butch either but my dad made me, but It does'nt matter right now, you two will never geuss what I got you guys! Come on, geuss!"  
"I seriously don't know." said Alfred.  
"Come on! Just show us already!" Yelled Lyndis.  
"Alright, Alright, just hold your horses!" said Amata bringing out the gift, "I got both of you issue thirteen Gragnok the Barbarian! Pretty cool huh."  
"We've been looking for this all over the vault!" "Yeah,, where'd you find this!"  
"I found it in by dad's closet but I don't know why he would be reading something like this."  
"Thanks Amata!"  
"Yeah Thanks, now let's go talk to the other geuss Lyn."  
But before they could talk to the other geusts they were stopped by their father, James and the Overseer.  
"Kids, we have something to tell you, since this is you tenth birthday, do You know what this means?" Asked the Overseer, "It means you two get your very own Pip-boy 3000, You two have finally become responsible citizens of the vault and will take your first real vault responibilities tommorow."  
"I also have something to show you two after the party, but first, why don't you finish talking to your geusts."  
They were about to go talk to the other geusts but then they were stopped again by Paul Hannon Jr.  
"This is cool party you guys, are having," Paul said nervously, "I just wanted tell you that even though butch and the guys give you guys a hard time, try not to take it seriously, ok, we're just playing around."  
He then went to sit with his friends who then began to taunt him about being friends with alfred, and having a crush on Lyndis. They then went up to Old Lady Palmer.  
"Hello you two, I bet you two can't wait two get your present."Said Old Lady Palmer.  
"no it's okay, you didn't have to get us a present." Said alfred, who was then elbowed by Lyndis, 'cuz hey, who doesn't like presents.  
"Fiddlesticks! What kind of 10 year old doesn't like presents!" Exclaimed Old Lady Palmer "Here I baked you two same some of my delicous sticky sweetroll, No sharing reqiured Lyndis then immediatly chowed her's down, Alfred decided to save his for later. They then went to go talk to Stanley Armstrong.  
"Happy birthday, you two!" said Stanley "What do you guys think of your new Pip-boys?"  
"their really cool! Did you fix these for us? Asked alfred "I sure did, though some people say the 3000A series seems basic, I think it's more reliable. Oh, I almost forgot, here are you presents." Stanley gave both of them baseball caps.  
"Thanks Stanley!" they said in unison,  
"Don't mento- Hey Andy be careful with that cake!" But it was too late, Andy had already destroyed the cake "Andy what am i gonna do with you..."  
"Hey! Dork face Number 2! I'm hungry and give me the sweetroll Old Lady Palmer gave you!" Yelled a very hungry butch "But Ms. Palmer said I didn't have to share." Said Alfred "I never said anything about sharing just give me the sweetroll!" yelled an even hungrier Butch. Lyndis than stepped in to help her younger brother by five minutes.  
Whats wrong Butch! Can't afford any food because your mom spent all her money on booze!" Yelled Lyndis.  
"Take that back!" yelled a hungry and angry Butch "No! why don't you just come here and fight me!"  
"Fine I will!" Butch and Lyndis got in a pretty heated fist fight until Officer Gomez stopped the fight "Don't you have any shame Butch! Hitting a girl! And on her birthday no less!"  
After that Officer Gomez giving Butch a lecture on why he shouldn't hit girls, they were then approached by their father.  
"Okay you to are you ready for your surprise." Said James excitedly "go down to the lab with Jonas and wait for me" on thier way to the lab they were stopped by Beatrice Amstong, who gave them a depressing poem.  
When the reached they reached the teactor level, they were greeted by Jonas.  
"Hey what are you guys doing down here! Little kids can't be down here!"  
"But we're not little kids! We're 10 years old see!" Lyndis said showing Jonas her Pip-boy.  
"Oh, Then I geuss it's okay for you two to be down here." Said Jonas jokingly "I see the kids are getting excited to get their surprise." Said James, startling them "I like surprises!" Yelled Lyndis "I don't." said Alfred "Well your going to love this one!" said James, pulling out two BB guns, "I got both of you your very own BB guns!"  
"Wow! Thanks, Dad!" Said Lyndis "But I thought Shooting things weren't allowed in the vault?" asked Alfred.  
"that's why I found a place were you can shoot anytime you want." Jonas then opened a door which led to room with targets and dummies, Lyndis got so excited and immediatly started shooting the targets along with Alfred "Watch out! It's a Radroach! Do you mind taking care of that for us."  
After Lyndis shot the roach multiple times, they all got together to take a picture...

A/N: I just found out right now that the Lone Wanderer's mother is african american...  
Can we just pretend she isn't so I don't feel stupid for what she said in the first chapter?  
Thanks! And Fallout 3 and characters and such belong to Bethesda. 


End file.
